


Дыши

by fytbolistka, WTFHawkeye2018



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Blood, Death, Drama, F/M, Past Miscarrige, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFHawkeye2018/pseuds/WTFHawkeye2018
Summary: Ему трудно дышать.





	Дыши

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461868) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia). 



Ему трудно дышать.

  
А ещё он ничего не видит, и было бы здорово отыскать слуховой аппарат, может, тогда всепоглощающая тьма перестанет давить так сильно. 

  
Но всё, что сейчас имеет значение, — резкая боль, которая прошивает его всякий раз, стоит ему вздохнуть. Или пошевелиться. Или подумать о том, чтобы пошевелиться. 

  
Кейт будет в бешенстве, но Клинт рад, что это была одиночная миссия. Потому что последнее, чего он хочет, — чтобы Кейт сейчас лежала рядом, и... (Хорошо, возможно, это не так. Часть его — едва заметная его часть, которая что-то нашёптывает подсознанию, пока разум Клинта восхищается Кейт — вроде как всегда представляла, что они умрут в один день.) ... Потому что она будет в бешенстве, в ярости, но это лучше, чем смотреть, как она едва может вздохнуть.

  
Он не хочет думать о том, что она заплачет. Нет, нет, нет, ему ни разу не удавалось довести её до слёз. Вместо этого Клинт представляет, как она в сердцах кричит о его некомпетентности и дурости, о его...

  
Зато учёный в безопасности, Кейти, мысленно шепчет Клинт. Миссия выполнена, он справился со своей проклятой работой. 

  
Когда она прекратит рвать и метать, это будет иметь значение, потому что она герой. Куда больший герой, чем он сам, говоря откровенно. И всегда была, с самого начала.

Боже, ему невыносимо больно дышать, и он чувствует, что из его носа течёт кровь. Это плохо. Неужели он захлебнётся собственной кровью?

  
Он думает о поцелуях Кейт, обычно страстных, но иногда и нежных: когда она целует его в кончик носа. Он думает о её руках... Руках, на которых такие же мозоли, как у него.

  
Он думает о её руках, которые лежат поверх её выделяющегося живота, уберегая еще не рождённого малыша, о котором они никогда не говорили, потому что Клинт однажды уже потерял шанс стать отцом, а застарелые проблемы Кейт с родителями куда серьёзнее, чем у Клинта и Барни на двоих.

  
Он думает о малыше и надеется, что тот будет сражаться, как и его мать. 

  
Кашлять больно, ещё больнее, чем дышать. Вина, рождающаяся внутри и не желающая пропадать (я не хотел бросать тебя, малыш, Кейт расскажет тебе, я не из таких, клянусь), — может катиться к чёрту, потому что...

  
Этот ребёнок не будет воспитан чужаками. У него? У неё? У их ребёнка потрясающая, неостановимая, идеальная мама и целый легион дядюшек и тётушек. Волшебному мальчику Кейт и её маленькому дружку-скруллу тоже удалось завести ребёнка, так что они будут играть вместе.

  
Их с Кейт ребёнок будет играть с девочкой, названной в честь его удивительной матери. (1)

  
Выросший рядом с двумя Кейти, этот ребёнок будет... Идеальным. Как и его мама.

  
Так больно дышать.

  
Но больше и не нужно.

  
***

  
Заходит Стив, и ему не нужно ничего говорить, потому что Кейт всё понимает, стоит ей на него посмотреть. От взгляда на его лицо ей сдавливает грудь и становится трудно дышать.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Имеются в виду Билли Каплан (Виккан) и Тедди Альтман (Халклинг) — члены «Юных Мстителей» и канонная пара комикс-вселенной Марвел. В одном из выпусков Новых Мстителей нам показывают будущее, где в 20XX году Билли и Тедди по-прежнему счастливы вместе и воспитывают дочь Кейти. Автор просто переместила малышку Кейти в текущий таймлайн вселенной.


End file.
